To Take Care And Nurture A Demon
by PandoraJail
Summary: In a world where the supernatural exist, alchemy was not your first choice on magic. But when applied correctly, anything can become a dangerous weapon. And so the journey of a golem who was taught alchemy by her creator took care and nurtured a demon.
1. Humble Beginnings

**I made a new fic**

**This will probably be replacing 'Ten Weapons of The Astrals'.**

**Because I pretty much don't have any idea on what to write on that series.**

**I don't know what rating I should put it in. So for now it's a T.**

**I own what I own**.

-{Chapter One}-

HUMBLE BEGINNINGS

-{Chapter One}-

There was once a man.

To be honest the story started when he was once a boy, so I'll revise that.

There was once a boy.

He was naught but a child living in 975 BCE on Israel, a kingdom which at that time was under the rule of King Solomon or Jedidiah whatever you want to call that man really. Though I'll be calling him by the name of Solomon in this story.

Back to the boy.

The boy was 10 years old when his father told him the truth of this world. While the boy's father wasn't a religious man, despite living in Israel under the guise that he was, the boy was told that God does indeed exist.

And with God, so does the beings that he create.

Such beings are angel's and devil's. Angel's are the creature that He created out of light, and devil's their counterpart, are beings made out of darkness. Although there were some people saying that devil's were the descendant's of Lucifer and Lilith, that fact was still arguable.

Then there was human's, beings that was made out of the earth. The first being Adam, then Lilith, and after that Eve.

God played favorite, and decided that human's are the beings that all angel's should respect. But Lucifer, the first angel that was created by God, and arguably the strongest of all of the angel's of heaven, shown by him having twelve beautiful pure white wing's…

Hated that.

Lucifer didn't want to see a bunch of dirt, literally since human's was told to be made out of the earth, shaped as hairless monkey's, with no power what so ever, be it being able to do numerous task's without being tired or having freaking wing's with feather's that are harder than steel nor having the ability to create constructs out of light with their own power.

No, Lucifer think's that human's are beings lower than them. They were angel's that can shatter mountain's, heck some of the higher ranked angel's, seraphim, were given abilities to govern a certain aspect in life, be it the ability to control who dies and lives and the abilities that control the weather.

And so, Lucifer tried to show these flaws to God.

After God created Lilith, who was designed as Adam's wife, Lucifer seduced her with his charm's that reached inhuman level's. To be honest all of the angel's be it male or female, though I'm pretty sure they could change their gender at will being a construct of light and all, have charm's and charisma that can shake the earth. Lucifer then showed God how flawed human's are, case in point how he managed to charm Lilith even though she was supposed to be the ideal wife for Adam.

God, being the all loving omnipotent being that He was, thought that Lucifer showed interest with Lilith and allowed him to be in a relationship with Lilith. Heck He even gave them His blessing, then created Eve out of one of Adam's ribs or something.

Lucifer was shocked on how his Father couldn't take a hint, decided to do something more drastic an act that he was sure will make his Father know of the flawed beings that He had created.

At this point of the story though, the boy asked his father a question. "Was Lucifer jealous of how God said that human's were better?" And his father could only answer with a single word.

"yes."

The man continued the story of how Lucifer morphed himself into a snake and tempted both Adam and Eve to eat the fruit of knowledge, the one and only thing that God forbid them to eat. Adam and Eve couldn't stand the temptation and ate those fruit's.

Being the omnipotent god that He was, God immediately knew what Adam, Eve and Lucifer had done. He then banished Adam and Eve to earth, while he turn's Lucifer's bird like wing's into skinny bat like ones and banished him to the underworld. Or hell, whatever suit's your taste.

Lilith, who still loved Lucifer dearly, pleaded to be with him to God and was eventually sent there as the same being that Lucifer turned into.

A devil.

That day marked as the end for Lucifer, the Morning Star, and a start for Lucifer, the Satan. Enter the debate between God actually creating devil's or Lilith birthing all 72 pillar devil's and were in the home stretch for the talk about the Biblical God.

But… the devil's weren't actually the first to occupy Hell.

Because the first were demon's.

Some might say that they are two entities that are the same, but simply different way's of calling them. But the child's father told him otherwise.

He told the child the horror of a demon. How a demon is stronger, faster, smarter than a devil. How they are more cunning, and how they don't have any moral code whatsoever. How even a lesser demon can match the power of the head's of the 72 devil clan.

"Why would God create these evil being's father?"

With a frown the father answered, "He didn't. The universe did, to give balance. At least… that's what I think."

Heck, we haven't even talked about other religion! Even though that one pretty much covers Islam, Catholic and Christian, even though they have different event's, in the end it was simply the same story told in a different perspective.

The boy's father then told him the existence of magic, and how he too partake in one of it's many branches. Alchemy, or to be exact transmutation is the act of using ones aptitude of magic and using it to reconstruct a certain material's molecules into a different material with a different molecular composition.

Or in layman terms, change a thing into another thing.

Which is theoretically impossible even with the modern science of the current era, thus the need for the usage of magic. Through out the year's the boy was taught by his father on the art of transmutation.

And I shit you not, this was the reason that the boy was taught the art.

"Transmutation can turn anything into money. If I were to die, I want it to be at least after you have learned the art to transmute a rock into gold, that way if I were to pass you could live a life without caring that much about expenses."

Enough said. Best father of 975 BCE.

The boy though, was enamored with the concept of magic, which in this case was transmutation. He studied and studied under the tutelage of his father, learning more on transmutation from 'how the hell does this work, it isn't even physically possible' to 'shit this actually isn't physically possible, but here's some magic that defies logic so that it's magically possible instead'.

-(BREAK)-

Soon the boy grew up to a man, and his father became weaker as he grew older. But as the father grew weak and tired, he also became unable to take care of the boy-turned-man. The man wanted to take care of his father, but by doing that it would hamper in his research on alchemy, since he has long mastered the art of transmutation.

Why didn't he just send his father into a retirement home you ask? It's 960 BCE you dimwit, retirement home's hasn't been invented yet. He couldn't just hire someone to take care if him, because then that person could accidentally see him doing alchemy. In 950 BCE magic, while uncommon, is still a heretical act because of witches and warlocks and how they bring bad luck to other's around them.

Buying a slave was somewhat unethical, but who was he kidding, he is a literal mage living in Israel which was still under the rule of King Solomon who is the literal King of Magic. That and his father never really taught him common sense in the first place. But sadly under the rule of King Solomon, slavery was banned, so the man threw that idea into the metaphorical trash bin.

He racked his brain to look for an answer that could solve this problem. And while pacing back and forth, stomping hard enough to make all tableware in the small house shake, the answer hit him. In the form of a book falling onto his head from the top of the bookshelf.

The man rubbed the top of his head and picked up the book. It was simply titled 'Golemcraft: The Art of Creating Golem's'. The man took the book to his father and asked about it. His father answered how he did at one point in life bought the book, but never actually succeeded in creating even a single golem.

The mas saw this as an opportunity. He admired his father very much, he was the man that raised him alone after all. As an adult he noticed how there were few to none female figure's that was in his life and how pretty much other children had at least one in their youth.

The word 'mother' passes in his mind, but he immediately hold it down. According to his father, his mother left him right after he was born. While he didn't know if she 'left' meaning leave, or 'left' meaning death.

He never asked his father about it due to the fact that the matter always seemed to sadden him.

Either way, with almost no female interaction in his life it made him rather awkward when talking to the owner of the vegetable shop down street, so it was a problem that need's to be solved.

So he studied while tending to his father. Sometimes leaving studying to tend his father, and sometimes leaving his father to continue studying. He even passed out due to fatigue a few times, which worried the ever living shit out of his father.

After five long years of studying with a few trial and error he created a prototype golem. A bulky, giant, bronze golem that can barely leave the study room due to it being around six feet tall with circuitry that would make a sewer system look like a painting made by Bob Ross.

But progress was still progress.

-(BREAK)-

His father now turning 50 year's old needed someone to take care of him more then ever. Even though he reassured his son that he was fine and can still do alchemy, his movement was decreasing and becoming slower every passing day.

The man now 30 years old and with the calendar now 955 BCE, a few year's after the temple of Solomon was being made, the man started to work in trying to minimize the golem that he dubbed M-1, which is short for Model-one obviously, in the only way he knew how.

Alchemy and transmutation.

He started by transmutating the rough exterior of the golem and turning them into a smooth skin like material while making it still maintain the toughness of the bronze material that it was. But by doing that he had somehow managed to ruin the circuitry inside the golem, marking the end for M-1.

With more understanding on how to create a golem this time, it took him four week to create a new and improved model of M-1 and dubbed it M-2, now with circuitry that is more complex but isn't that much of a jumbled mess like it's predecessor, the M-1.

At the very least he managed to make it with a smooth skin like metal, and a height which is somewhat similar to himself, standing at 5 feet and 6 inches tall. The next problem was the command that it would do, such as taking care of him and his father by buying groceries, cooking and house cleaning.

That way he doesn't have to interact with that vegetable shop lady who keep's saying that he needed to go out of the house more.

'Research is more important than human interaction!' or so the man declared.

He is what you could call, a prehistoric hikkikomori.

If you don't know what that mean that search it. If you do, congratulations you're a weeb.

Sadly the golem couldn't contain nor comprehend all the command's that was given to him and fried it's circuit. Thus ending the short life that was M-2.

The next golem took a longer process to make, eating up 2 month's of the man's sweet-sweet time. M-3 had the same model as M-2 but with a bulkier chest piece so that it could fit all of the circuit needed for all of the commands. The man even made M-3 to have human features such as blinking and breathing. And he even added a wig to make it look as humanly as possible.

And miraculously M-3 worked.

It could talk (although it sounded like a sick person), it could cook (no matter how bad it tasted), and most importantly it could talk to the vegetable shop lady (although the shop lady thought that M-3 was a rude customer).

M-3 was the perfect golem that he wanted, with this he could do research while M-3 is taking care of his father!

-(BREAK)-

Sadly the next day, M-3 broke down into tiny bit's of metal due to the lack of mana holding it together.

Now while the problem of M-1 till M-3 sounded stupid, it was a real problem.

Golemcraft is not as easy as it look's like. While normal mages with the most basic of knowledge of golemcraft can easily manipulate the earth and create a golem, the one that the man was trying so hard to create isn't as simple as that.

He isn't trying to create a golem that will follow his command, he is trying to create a golem that will do his bidding. While that doesn't sound any different, you can simply take note of one of the thing's that the man wanted the golem to do.

Do groceries, or rather talk with the vegetable shop lady.

Now imagine a giant, 7 feet tall iron golem walking to the street in broad daylight on 955 BCE on the reign of King Solomon who is widely known as the King of Magic while magic itself isn't that accepted in public.

Yeah, pretty much just from the use of magic itself the man could get thrown to jail, that and the panic that a 7 feet tall iron golem walking around carrying a bag of vegetable's could cause.

So at the very least the golem had to look human, but more than that it also has to be able to mimic how human's can talk. That alone made him study for month's to understand how the human vocal cord worked.

Then it need's to know how to strike a conversation and reply when dragged into one. Basically be able to think what to say. If it doesn't then the vegetable shop lady and other merchant's will think of it as rude and won't sell anything to it anymore.

Not only that, the man also needed to make the golem able to read the surrounding's for suspicious people. Even under the rule of King Solomon who is also known as the Wise King, there are still bandit's and mercenaries running amok in Israel. He needed to make the golem be able to discern people's behavior and discern for hidden weapon's.

Also scam's, if there were merchant's who's trying to sell thing's with higher price in the market.

But the most recent problem is mana.

Mana or magical energy, is an energy that is generated by every single living being in the world. One of the most prominent being's that are able to easily to control their potent magical energy are the devil's, angel's, and demon's.

Human's… not so much.

Now the instruction manual said that a normal golem uses a 'mana battery' which is basically a gem or other valuable material that get's charged with mana and act's as a power source. This mana battery then get's recharged again and again every time it's empty.

The man's father also said something about jewelcraft but that's another shit hole to be opened later.

The problemis, M-3 need's mana the capacity a normal human can produce.

If the man were to keep using his mana to fuel M-3 he could not advance his studies is alchemy.

So to summarize the problem, he need's a golem that can strike a conversation, discern certain individual's, and doesn't have any problem's with mana.

Basically a living, thinking being.

Why not just make a homonculus you ask?

One, the man doesn't have a book on creating homonculi nor any prior knowledge about it, while a magic store might sell it, which bring's us to reason two. Which is a law of having a homonculi be it for magician's or normal people still count's as slavery.

The man continued to think on this problem and decided to roam the city.

He searched through the crowded street's, in search of an enlightenment toward this debacle.

And he found it.

In the form of a small, small girl who laid battered and bruised in a dark alley.

-(BREAK)-

The man brought the small child to his humble abode, hoping to save her.

Even though he was a man with limited, and by that I meant REALLY limited social interaction, a man with the number of friend's that you can count on one hand, if you count your father as a friend that is.

He has a sense of justice and he was a pure child, never shown the true darkness of the world but was left to imagine it.

And to see a small girl, who look's barely at the age of 10 battered, bruised and left to die in an alley made his heart tremble.

He wanted to help her. Save her.

The man gently laid her in one of the table in his Study room and searched a way to save her.

Only to immediately remember that he has practically zero experience with the human body.

He knew about animal's, but that was through research to see if he could apply alchemy on a living being. And the answer was yes, if you know the compound of the material you can re-arrange them just like any other item's with alchemy.

His father who heard the ruckus came into the man's study room. And as soon as he saw the girl laying in the table he rushed towards her to see her condition. He lifted her hand and touched her wrist to see any sort of pulse, then put his ear on her chest, and finally opened her eyelid's only to close them.

He then shook his head and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She's gone." Said the old man. He then left through the door, not even closing it and went back to his room.

The man's father learned various art's, be it medicine, alchemy and minor golemcraft. The man always looked up to him and believed what he said as true.

This was the first time he doubted his word's.

The man looked towards the small girl on the table, examining her. He saw her long black hair that was messy and unkempt, how bruises covered her entire body with a few scar's here and there, how her purple eyes looked devoid of life.

That day the man's sense of justice faded and he realized how cruel the world was.

Even though the girl was naught but a small child, she died that day.

Not in the hand of monster's, devil's, nor demon's.

But at the hand of the true monster's of humanity, their true enemy.

Humanity itself.

He realized how idealistic he was, how he thought that by giving the golem an ability to discern through suspicious people would keep it safe. Just that doesn't mean anything if they approached it.

He was idealistic enough to think that with alchemy and transmutation he could live a happy life. Just because he locked himself in the house doesn't mean that people won't barge in.

The scum of humanity is human after all.

If they were literally able to make an angel jealous enough to fall to hell, barging through a wooden door and killing a single man won't be so tough. The evidence was even right in front of him.

The world was harsh, especially for female. If it's male then they will get killed, but for female… his father told him enough about bandit's for the man to know what they would do.

But the man saw an opportunity in the despair.

He got a new sample to experiment with.

The man hesitated, he thought about how morally wrong the action's he was about to make. But after the revelation of the true nature of the world that was shown to him by a random small girl, he damned moral's to hell and below.

He began experimenting with the small body in his table.

-(BREAK)-

For month's he locked himself in the room and experiment, doing his best not to make the body rot. His father went to shop on his stead after seeing the determination on the man's eyes.

And on the year 945 BCE he successfully created M-4.

It's form was that of a female with the height of approximately 175cm with glistering black hair that was made of bortz that the man found and bought with a high price from the market just to learn about more materials, and amethyst eyes made from, you guessed amethyst.

The same features as the dead girl who the ma brought back.

She was garbed in a black dress that reaches her knee's and stockings, her feet were protected by a shoe to not show her mechanical feet, on the black dress was white sleeve's that covered her whole arm and white gloves to cover her hand's.

This was M-4 who would soon be known as Michella to the supernatural world.

M-4 does not need to be supplied mana like it's predecessor, because it can generate it's own mana.

This was thanks to the 'heart' that was on her. This 'heart' was made from the body of the girl. Even after death, the body still clung to it's soul and so does the other way around, this was proven by the cases of ghouls and wandering spirits.

So he turned the body of the girl and changed it into a compact state that looks like a shard of crystal.

Unbeknownst to the man, he had created the prototype for a philosophers stone.

And with the 'heart' generating mana the amount just enough to operate M-4, she was usable.

She then did exactly as he wanted. Shop, took care of his father, avoid suspicious people, heck, she even bargained until a vendor gave her a discount!

Even if she did run out of mana, unlike other golem's who just collapses she would enter a 'sleep mode' to gather enough mana to operate once more.

But things didn't end there.

She grew curious.

M-4 was curious at what the man was doing and showed interest in learning. The man smiled and taught her everything that he knew be it alchemy, transmutation or golemcraft.

And she soaked the information like a wet sponge.

This pseudo personality of M-4 was influenced by the 'heart' that she possessed. The heart of a small girl who was abused and thrown away like a human shaped trash.

As M-4's knowledge grew, time pass by.

And soon 931 BCE came with a change as king Solomon died and the country split into Jerusalem and Israel. But he wasn't the only one that died.

Because so did the man's father.

He lived a fulfilling life, being able to take care of his son and passing down his craft to him.

The man was overtook by grief, and couldn't advance on his studies.

But M-4 despite being a golem comforted him, saying that it's going to be fine, mimicking what a human would do one another was stricken by grief.

Years pass by and the man grew old just like his father did.

He still stubbornly continued to hone his craft, now assisted by M-4 just in case anything happens.

But all life comes to an end, and on 910 BCE the man died

But not before giving a purpose towards M-4.

"You won't need to take care of me anymore." The man started his voice sounding raspy. "I am old and my life is coming to an end, I can feel it in my bones. No magic can fend of death after all."

The room was silent as the man lay on his bed and sitting right next to him was M-4. While the man's hair turned white and his face was now decorated with wrinkles, M-4 still looked pristine.

"M-4, I know this may sound selfish… bur I want you to travel around the world. Unlike me who is old and never left the house and a sad number of human interaction, you can live on as long as you want and are sturdier than a normal human plus you mastered the art of haggling down a merchant! I definitely didn't taught you that. I only pray that you don't meet anything supernatural on your journey."

"This… journey that you speak of, what would you like me to do on this journey?" M-4 asks her voice sounding just like a normal human girl.

"What do you search I wonder? Hmm… why don't you search the meaning of life?" Of course the man doesn't actually want to die, but he knew that he was on death's door. So he decided to leave a legacy behind, that legacy being M-4.

Having no children to pass down his own art's, M-4 took that spot and became his disciple and quickly learned what was given to her.

Being a golem, she would never feel fatigued and doesn't need nourishment's unlike a human. She could journey through the dessert and sandstorm's with no problem.

"I see… the meaning of life." M-4 mumbled while pondering on the task given to her. Even though she gained emotion's throughout the year's, she was still a golem and those emotion's were only her mimicking human's.

While she knew theoretically what those emotion's are, she has never felt them herself.

The man's eyes softened and continued to ramble, "Since I didn't have time to search for it… perhaps… you could… search it…. In… my… place…" The man then closed his eyes and opened them again.

Seeing no response coming from her creator, M-4 decided to leave the city with all of her belongings.

She might be a golem, but she knew what was valuable and what wasn't.

Though she mostly took book's about magic and other literature to occupy her on her journey.

And so she left the city of Israel and started her journey.

-(BREAK)-

There was a forest in a certain nation.

A forest that was near a certain small village.

The forest was inhabited by what the villager would call a demon, and whenever the demon showed itself they will throw rocks at it until it disappeared back into the forest.

The meeting between the golem and this so called demon was orchestrated by none other than fate itself.


	2. Fated Encounter

**Review corner**

**Ozymendias: Why thank ****you.**

**GemWarrior: I sincerely hope that I can give you a good story, it'll probably suck tho :p**

**Rodvek97: Hope that you'll stick in for the ride!****I own what I own**

-{Chapter Two}-

FATED ENCOUNTER

-{Chapter Two}-

For the people who lived in 910 BCE, times were rough. Like, REALLY rough.

After Solomon died, a rebellion split the nation into two, the Kingdom of Israel to the north and Judah to the south.

On 930 BCE however, Rehoboam a son of Solomon took the throne and died on 910 BCE, which is right now. Well he didn't actualy took the throne that easily, due to Solomon having many, and by that I meant MANY wives, there were of course many offsprings.

That makes succeeding the throne to rule a hard one. And adding the rebellion that was already foreshadowed by the biblical God making it even harder.

And after some... questionable actions to make himself king, after Rehoboam died the state of the Kingdom of Israel is not that great.

But outside the kingdom however, lies a lawless wasteland.

And on that wasteland is where we continue our story.

Travelling in search for the answer towards the question given to her by her creator, M-4 left the Kingdom of Israel to her journey.

Though a normal human would need years to travel, not to mention the rest and stops that are needed to eat and sleep, then account the harsh weather and occasional sandstorms.

But for a golem of M-4's caliber, those are merely nuisance's. A normal golem made out of normal metal or steel might be bothered by the sandstorm due to sand getting on their joints and other delicate places such as their circuit. But a simple method to fix such problem was found by M-4's creator by simply making the joints and delicate parts double layered.

And so she tread through the dessert, her clothes were slightly blowing because of the wind. While walking and hefting the bag full of valuables and books, she walked while reading a book about magecraft.

While it was not the intention of her creator, the little girl that was used as the base for M-4's heart carried a large role on her insatiable curiosity. It was simply the child's strong wish of wanting to know more about the world, the feeling of wanting to see the world, a simple child's insatiable curiosity, it was simply that feeling that when used as a base for M-4's core caused her insatiable hunger for knowledge.

Her creator didn't even know that the cause of M-4's curiosity was the child used as the core of the 'heart'.

As she wandered the dessert she found bones of animal's, be it natural or supernatural. Though after she conted. Turns out that the chance of finding supernatural corpses are one out of a million.

Of course she took it with her for further inspection and experiments.

The first human's that she met on this journey of her's...

Were not kind.

"A girl! Boss it's a girl! Think of all the things we can do!" she didn't actually know what the name of this person was. For the sake of you readers I, the narrator shall refer to this man as Thug-1. His appearance is that of a tanned man with a scimitar, other features are unimportant, thus are not mentioned.

As Thug-1 jumped out of the wagon pulled by camel's which is unusual for the people of 910 BCE as people commonly uses horse to travel at that day and age and domesticated camels came only a few decases ago and hasn't intigrated into society that well. Another man then followed him.

Refered as Thug-2, with the difference from Thug-1 being Thug-2 is fat and holds a scimitar like Thug-1, the two of them circled M-4. "He's right boss! She's a beauty too..." said Thug-2 as he licked his lips while having a certain... look in his eye. She doesn't know what that look is, but she felt that it was familiar for some reason

He is what one might call, a scum if M-4 remembered correctly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." And the last man on the wagon jumped, revealing a man with no notable features except for his mace.

'This must be the Boss that the two men were talking too.' M-4 thought

"What are you gentlemen doing in this dessert?" M-4 asked.

Thug-2 laughed while still having that look in his eyes.

'What kind of look is that?' M-4 asks herself. It was not a look that she has ever seen in her interaction's with the shop lady and other housewive's that went shopping, but for some reason she felt that she have seen that look before.

'A look like that... what sort of feeling is it filled with?' as she continued thinking, her thought was broken by Thug-1 closing in on her.

"Well little lady, that's our question. But well... it's not like you have to answer it." The man said as he fiddled with his scimitar.

With their boss walking closer and Thug-1 and Thug-2 circling around her, M-4 felt the feeling of uneasiness wash over her. 'Is this not the situation that creator talked about?'

Indeed it was, she was given the capacity to think in the level of a human child, but thank's when was camels used in egypt for the first timeto her innate curiosity that thinking capacity has slowly but surely rose. She remembered how it was one of the scenarios given by her creator, specifically "Cornered by a group of men", is one of the scenarios where she is supposed to defend herself.

While she does not understand why must she defend herself, she felt uneased by the man's gaze so she will commence the defence procedure against men that she was taught by her creator.

Firstly she dropped her bag of books and valuables then stared at the two men circling her.

That defence procedure is one that simply works effectively against male and only male as her creator told her.

It is a simple attack of a quick movement of one's feet towards the opponent's genitals.

Or as people call's it, "The Dick Kick".

So she used the move on Thug-1 when he positioned himself directly in front of her. She does however, limit her strenght to a more human level. This was because she does not want to permanently harm the man because her curiosity made it so that she would ask the man of his motives.

As the Thug-1 falls to the ground holding his crotch and letting his scimitar fall to the sand as well, Thug-2 rushes in and swung his scimitar on M-4's exposed back.

The attack landed but was met with a 'clang', the sound of metal clashing against each other.

Thug-2's eyes were wide as a plate, and M-4 turned around, ducked, and used another move on him.

It was another simple move of a quick movement of one's arm towards the opponent's genitals.

A "Dick Punch" if you will.

Thug-2 suffered the same fate as Thug-1 and fell on the sandy ground holding his crotch.

Their Boss who was observing how this lady made quick work of his subordinates was having second thought's of his decision's to be a bandit.

He didn't have a home, nor a family that supported him, so he turned to a life of crime for a source of income. Luckily he has a good head on his shoulder and was able to determine a good house to rob from with the help of his two subordinate's.

While they weren't as smart as him, they had the muscle to backup most of his plans.

He assessed the situation quickly and determined that while the woman in front of him was a threat, she was not a threat to their lives.

"Well... look's like we got of on the wrong foot here. I'll lower my weapon if you let those two go." He said.

"Boss don't! It's just a girl we ca-"

"Shut up you idiot I'm talking over here!" Thug-1's shout was cut off by Boss and he stopped talking. Boss then continues to lower his weapon and looked M-4 straight in the eyes.

"Now, can you please let them go?" He asked nicely, but if one were observant enough they would see beads of sweat flowing down his head. While one might say it's the heat of the sun, some might say otherwise.

But M-4's reaction was only to tilt her head slight in a confused manner and asks "I do not understand? 'let them go', but I am not even holding them?"

That moment is truly one where you can see a tumbleweed going between the Boss and M-4.

And after a fierce silence, Boss decided to break it by asking "What?" towards M-4.

"I believe that I am not holding them, so why is it that you are asking me to let them go?"

"Lady I am genuinely confused by you're reactions, why were you attacking us then!?" the man shouted.

"I do believe that this is a moment of 'getting cornered by a group of men' and so I decided to defend myself." She answered truthfully.

"Well that's not wrong but-" as Boss was about to continue, Thug-1 quietly walked up behind M-4 and swung his scimitar right above her head.

It got the same reaction as before, it made a 'clang' noise and he was "Dick Punched" by M-4.

"Now I do believe that it was his fault for doing that, but if you let us go- I mean, not attack us, we won't attack you. Right boy's?" as he said that he gave both his subordinates a look and they nodded slowly.

M-4 then closed her eyes for a second, then nodded showing her agreement.

The two men crawled up to their boss and they huddled up forming a semi cirlce.

"Boss what the hell are we supposed to do! This girl ain't human!" Said Thug-1 in a hushed voice.

"Yeah her back didn't cut open at all! So was her head! It's like she's made of metal or something!" Thug-2 said contributing to the talk.

"Calm down you idiot's I know that! What we need to do now is to apologize and to figure out what she's up to, if we do that then we might be able to escape. But what the hell does she want..." pondered Boss.

"Well, right now I am curious about that look which that man gave me. Can you explain what that look means?" said a female voice.

The three men then looked to the fouth speaker who turns out to be M-4 herself who has somehow made way into their semi-cirlce.

They then jumped backwards in surprise and Thug-1 shouted "How in the name of God did you sneak up on us!"

M-4 then put a hand on her mouth and said, "Were you perhaps having a private discussion? If so, do forgive me for intuding." She finished with a bow showing she's sorry.

The three man were confused at her, but Boss quickly recovered from it.

"Well, what look were you talking about?" he asked.

M-4 beamed at the fact that the man was about to explain it, so she answered him "It was one of the look which that man gave me" she said as she pointed at Thug-2.

"I think that I have seen that look somewhere, but I do not remember nor know what it means, might you be able to give me an explenation on it?" she asked while tilting her head.

Boss then turned to Thug-2. " What look did you make?"

Thug-1 looked outraged and screamed "Boss are we seriously-" he was cut off by the hand holding his mouth. That hand belonged to Boss of course and he asked his question again with a more demanding tone "What. Look?"

Thug-2 began to sweat while scrathing his head as his face changed to several expressions.

"I don't remember which one Boss-"

"Ah! The one before! Yes the one before that!" said M-4 excitedly as she point towards Thug-2's face.

Thug-2 was startled at first but he obliged and his face morphed to an expression.

"Yes that one! Can you explain what that face means?" she asked Boss while looking excited and sstaanding only a few inches from him.

Only then did Boss saw her doll like face and glistering amethyst eyes.

Boss looked back and forth between the 'human' in front of him and his subordinate.

He immediately noticed that the look that his subordinate had, was lust.

But while his curiosity of the girl was high, her danger level and his own sense of survival was higher. And both was telling him to answer her question truthfully.

"Well, that look is one of... Lust."

M-4 titled her head and muttered "Lust?"

Boss scrathed the back of his head and continued "Yeah lust, you don't know it? Then the world might have been a bit too easy on you." He sighed and looked her right in the eye.

"There's a lot of people who'll look at others like that. Especially towards women." He said the last part in a hushed voice.

But M-4 was able to hear him "Why only towards women?"

Noticing her new question, Boss sighed again and answered "Because... Women are weak and men are... animals?" He said that slowly but when he lookedd at the 'human' in front of him he started to doubt that.

Women were mostly weak, that's why men mostly target them.

While they do occasionaly target women, the 'human' in front of them is of course a special case.

While her movement's wasn't unhumane, it was the fact that their attacks just bounces off her.

"I see, so that is the reason. So you attacked me because I look weak yes?" M-4 asked.

Boss nodded his head on her question.

M-4 then walked through the three men and grabbed her bag. She turned towards them and thanked them "Thank you for the explanation. Ah! Do you perhaps know the direction towards the nearest settlement?."

Boss then pointed towards a direction, and she immediately went towards the nearest settlement. The three men just stood there dumbfounded as they see her walking away.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Thug-1 screamed "What the fuck was all that about! Who in the flying fuck was that shitty girl!"

Boss used his arm to wipe his sweat "I don't know who she was, but hopefully we don't ever see her again."

Thug-2 then patted Boss on his left shoulder while using his other arm to point at M-4's silhouette "Isn't she heading to that village, the one with the demon child?"

"Who the fuck cares about that! Let's just go and continue to the Kingdom of Israel." Thug-1 interupted as he limped with one arm holding his crotch to the wagon.

Thug-2 followed suit and so does Boss, but not before looking back towards her fleeting figure once and turning away to the wagon.

\--(BREAK)--

As M-4 contnued her journey after her encounter with the three thugs, she found a little cave where she decided to do experiments on.

She put her bag on the ground and continued to decorate the cave. Firstly she closed off the cave using a cloth, she then ligthen the room with a simple torch that she made. Though she transmutated the wall a little bit to make a place to put the torch.

She transmutated a big piece of stone on the ground and turned it's rocky surface into a smooth table-like one.

She set down the body of the supernatural creature that she found.

It was a small lion with talons instead of paws, on it's back was a pair of eagle wings, and instead of a lions head it was one of an eagle. It's size was that of a rat.

According to the book of mythological creatures that she took, the name of this creature was a gryphon. Known to be beings that would make tornadoes with each flaps of their wings, talons that can rend steel, and feathers that are harder than metal.

She then closed the book and examined the body in the table.

The wing, yes singular, was broken. The whole body was bruised and wounded all over. Most of it's talons were broken.

It would seem that it fought hard but eventually fell.

"It would seem that you did well, o majestic creature." M-4 said as she caressed the body of the gryphon.

"May in death you would be useful to me." She said as she began to experiment with it's body.

In alchemy one needs to study any material first to be able to transmute a material into it. but while a normal alchemist would keep notes on what material is made out of, while M-4 does have the curiosity and the span of attenttion of a child, she has photographic memory.

Thanks to that she doesn't need to write any notes. The reason for her to look for a settlement is to seek nknowledge, while some of the book that she brought with her were stories. While most of it was fiction, her creator told her that any kind of information is still useful.

Fiction written by others sometimes has their own way of thinking and are able to resolve the complications of the story in an unexpected manner. Seeing a new way of thinking is somewhat eye opening.

She first took a handful rocks and transmutated them into a small knife.

She then used it to disect the small gryphon on the makeshift table.

The dictionary that she had only described the beings in general, it was her own curiosity that made her want to disect the gryphon and know what their insides are like. She did the same with the dead rat she found and the small animals that she bought for dinner or supper back when she was still with her creator.

She didn't know how long that it took her to study every nook and cranny of the small being on her table.

While there wasn't an actual clock back on 910 BCE but I'll tell you readers that it took arpund two days.

As she finished studying the gryphon, she left the cave to look for the nearest settlement. Hopefully in that settlement there would be some book that would prove to be educational.

And so she continued her journey and made it to the small village.

On that village she found an irregularity.

It was the small child with white hair and molten gold eyes, while that by itself isn't actually THAT rare, the rare part would be the black goat horn that adorns his head. That and the fact that other children were throwing rocks at him.

As soon as one of the children saw her however, they all ran away leaving the child alone and battered.

She had the sudden urge to help the child for whatever reason, it is just what her 'heart' told her to do. It was as if she was manipulated by an unknown force, her hand reached out to the child.

And he took it.


End file.
